1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a solid state battery and methods for manufacturing the solid state battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, efforts to develop batteries having high energy density and improved safety have increased in response to industrial demand. For example, lithium ion batteries have been put to practical use in automobiles, as well as information related appliances and communication devices. Safety is particularly important because an adverse event in an automobile could cause harm to a person.
Since lithium ion batteries that have been commercialized include electrolytes including combustible organic solvents, there is a possibility of an adverse event which includes combustion when there is a short circuit. Accordingly, there remains a need for an improved solid state battery using a solid state electrolyte instead of a liquid electrolyte.